Pluie
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Plic. Ploc. Les gouttes tombaient, sans s'arrêter et appuyé contre la fenêtre, Sherlock attendait...


**_Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._**

**_L'univers dont s'inspire cette fic est celui proposé par la série Sherlock de la BBC._**

**_Il pleuvait lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic..._**

* * *

_Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

« Ca suffit, Sherlock, tu dépasses les bornes ! »

« Ah, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer mon portable s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai un message à envoyer. »

« Il est juste à côté de toi ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai les mains prises. »

« As-tu seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui, tu as dit que je dépassais les bornes. »

« Et ? »

« Et que mon portable était à côté de moi. »

« Raah, tu... Tu...! »

Ne semblant pas trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour exprimer pleinement sa colère, John se contenta de pousser un grognement mécontent avant de partir en claquant violemment la porte, faisant trembler les cloisons et la table sur laquelle travaillait Sherlock, lui faisant ajouter deux gouttes au lieu d'une de la solution qu'il voulait avec sa micro-pipette. Toute la préparation était fichue. Tendant l'oreille, le détective écouta les pas de John dans les escaliers, puis la porte d'en bas qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. John devrait être de retour d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Sherlock se demandait parfois pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de sortir lorsqu'ils se prenaient la tête de la sorte. Non, lorsque John se prenait la tête tout seul, parce que pour Sherlock, il n'y avait aucun problème. John était trop impulsif. C'est vrai, il s'énervait vraiment pour pas grand-chose.

Avec un soupir déçu, Sherlock reposa sa micro-pipette à côté du bêcher qui contenait désormais une solution inutilisable et retira ses lunettes de protection. Il y travaillait depuis ce matin, pourtant. Comprendre, depuis trois ou quatre heures du matin. Bah, tant pis. Il recommencerait plus tard. Croisant les bras derrière son dos, il s'approcha sans se presser de la fenêtre de l'appartement que John et lui partageaient. Oh, il pleuvait. Il n'avait pas remarqué, tant il avait été pris dans son expérience, mais en fait, on entendait distinctement le bruit de collision entre chaque goutte d'eau et n'importe quelle surface solide. _Plic. Ploc. Plic Ploc. _C'était une mélodie assez entêtante, qui rentrait dans votre esprit et n'en sortait plus tant que la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Le liquide incolore coulait le long du carreau, inlassablement, comme si, à force de recommencer, les gouttes d'eau espéraient réussir enfin à échapper à leur destin qui était de tomber jusqu'en bas. Sherlock eut un sourire amer, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Comme les âmes humaines, songea-t-il...

Le détective regarda à l'extérieur, à travers les vitres mouillées et se mit à observer la rue, les passants... Étrangement, les gens avaient tous plus ou moins la même réaction face à la pluie. Ils essayaient de s'en protéger, par quelque moyen que ce soit, comme si c'était quelque chose de dangereux, de mortel. Pourtant, ce n'était que de l'eau. Du monoxyde de dihydrogène. Un atome d'oxygène et deux d'hydrogène par molécule. Il n'y avait rien de corrosif là-dedans. Et pourtant, tous étaient là avec leurs parapluies, leurs chapeaux, le col de leurs manteaux. Qu'y avait-il de si grave à être recouvert d'eau ? Elle séchait naturellement ensuite et ne laissait aucune trace. Alors, pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi ? Même si Sherlock était en mesure de comprendre et de déduire énormément de choses, il en restait toujours certaines qui lui résistaient. Et il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste de la sorte.

Appuyé contre la fenêtre, il continuait pourtant de regarder à l'extérieur, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il observait la vie qui peuplait les rues de Londres comme les rues de toutes les autres villes du monde. Où pouvait bien être John, là, maintenant ? Sherlock avait trois hypothèses en tête, avec respectivement 67%, 24% et 9% de probabilité chacune. A quoi pouvait-il être en train de penser ? Il n'avait...aucune hypothèse à ce sujet en tête. Tiens ? D'ordinaire, il arrivait assez bien à sonder l'esprit de John, plutôt simple. Était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas sous les yeux ? Probablement. Probablement ? Non, il n'y avait pas place au doute dans son esprit. C'était certain. John était actuellement trop loin pour qu'il puisse analyser le contenu de ses pensées. Combien de temps passa-t-il comme ça, appuyé contre la fenêtre, à ne rien faire ? Vingt-trois minutes et quarante-huit secondes très exactement.

Il remarqua soudain une silhouette ô combien familière. L'une des rares qui lui étaient devenues familières, justement. John était de retour. Il marchait d'un pas pressé, sans doute à cause de la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Il était tout trempé. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux et son visage ruisselaient abondamment comme des gouttières trop remplies. Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher, releva la tête, regarda Sherlock quelques secondes...et sourit de manière proprement radieuse, avant de s'avancer vers la porte pour entrer en bas. Le détective était perplexe. Pourquoi donc John avait-il fait ça ? Encore une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre, mais, pour une raison ou une autre, cela avait provoqué la diffusion d'une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine... Il entendit John monter les escaliers, puis s'approcher de la porte de leur appartement, poser sa main sur la poignée, la tourner, ouvrir la porte, entrer et enfin la refermer.

« Quel temps de chien ! »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. En fait, il ne détourna même pas son regard de la fenêtre. Cependant, rien qu'avec son ouïe, il pouvait très clairement dire ce que John faisait. Retirer ses chaussures, retirer son manteau, le poser sur un cintre, mettre ses horribles pantoufles, puis aller dans la cuisine, râler contre le matériel scientifique du détective étalé sur la table, faire demi-tour et finalement s'approcher de lui.

« Sherlock, tu pourrais ranger quand même ! »

« Tu es apte à me passer mon téléphone portable maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? Ton portable ? »

« Oui, mon portable. »

« Attends, ne me dis que depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as pas été fichu d'aller prendre ton portable ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avoir un regard explicite qui voulait très clairement dire « non ». John poussa un long soupir exaspéré et alla récupérer l'objet avant de le poser violemment dans la main tendue de Sherlock, qui tressaillit imperceptiblement au contact de leurs doigts.

« Merci. »

John eut une moue agacée avant de repartir faire autre chose. L'esprit de John pouvait être assez mystérieux, finalement. Un mystère qu'il se ferait un plaisir de résoudre.


End file.
